


Let's Do It, Grand Zeno! The Universes' Best Tournament!!

by 04ijordan



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Let's Do It, Grand Zeno! The Universes' Best Tournament!! (やろうぜ全王様! 宇宙一武道会!! Yarou ze Zenō-sama! Uchū ichi Budō-kai!!) is a retelling of the seventy-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its original Japanese air date is February 5, 2017. Its English air date was August 25, 2018.





	Let's Do It, Grand Zeno! The Universes' Best Tournament!!

The two Zenos are playing a planet-destroying game at Zeno's Palace, and they are at exactly 101 wins and 101 losses, and they are striving so they could do something else.  
Goku is selling his freshly-cropped vegetables to a trader, who exclaims that they are very popular. Goku is excited about earning money, so Chi-Chi will stop nagging him about working and he can focus on training. While driving away in a Capsule Corporation truck, Goku stumbles upon a person who's truck is stuck in the road. Goku pulls it out for him, but feels a Gun pointed on his back; he was tricked by a band of robbers. They order Goku to give them his truck, but when Goku refuses, they shoot at him, but Goku maneuvers behind them; they were shooting at Goku's Afterimage. Goku knocks one of the robbers out with a kick, and after catching the other two robbers' bullets, knocks them out. One of the robbers fire his last bullet at Goku, which scratches his arm, he then retaliates by flicking the robber from the left, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him out as well. Goku laughs, realizing that he is rusty, since the same thing happened to Krillin not long ago.

Goku calls Krillin and asks him to train, but Krillin is busy fighting robbers himself. Goku then decides to call Whis for some training, and Whis agrees for a present. Goku decides to give them bean daifuku, as they already ate regular daifuku, and tells Whis to meet him at Bulma's place in an hour. Goku rushes home and puts on his Gi, and Goten asking if he is going to go training, and wants to go with him, but Chi-Chi forbids it. She tells Goten to train his head, not his body, as they are no more villains around so he has no reason to fight. While Chi-Chi is rambling on about studying, Goku and Goten sneak off, only for Chi-Chi to realize that Goku and Goten slipped past her, and angrily yelling Goku's name, and he and Goten fly off from an angry Chi-Chi. Goku and Goten pick up some bean daifuku for Whis, and then head to Capsule Corp, where they meet Bulma. Bulma tells them she got a call from Chi-Chi, who told her to not let Goten leave with Goku. Bulma reveals her large belly, Goku wonders that she must be eating too much, Bulma corrects him that she is pregnant.

Goten congratulates Trunks on his new sibling, and asks which he would prefer between a brother and sister since Bulma wants to keep it a surprise. Trunks exclaims that either would be fine. Goku decides to give his bean daifuku to Bulma, but Goten reminds him that it's for Whis and his training. Trunks wants Goten to train with him instead, as he can't go far due to the baby, and he is bored of fighting Pilaf and Shu. Goten agrees and the two spar. Goku finds Vegeta, and asks him to go training with him, but Vegeta declines because Bulma is giving birth soon. Goku points out he was dead when Goten was born so he didn't have a choice concerning being there. Whis arrives, and prepares to take the two Saiyans to Beerus' Planet, but Vegeta says he can't go because of his child, and Whis excitedly asks if Vegeta is giving birth. Vegeta says that Bulma is, and he should be there for her. Whis and Goku then head off, and they meet Beerus at his planet. They eat the bean daifuku, and Goku and Whis start training.

Whis fires a Ki Blast at Goku, in which he transforms into a Super Saiyan to deflects it. Beerus points out that Goku is rusty, and Goku hasn't fought anyone strong in a while, then asks about Zeno's Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Beerus tells him to forget about that idea and not get too involved with Zeno, and Whis agrees, saying they don't know what could happen. Goku reveals the button Zeno gave him as two sides: one button makes Zeno come to him and the other makes him go to Zeno. Beerus puts his hand in front of Goku's face and says that he may have been too lenient, and Goku's naïve nature would get them in trouble. Goku fakes throwing the button into the air to make Beerus look, which Goku uses the opportunity to press the button to go to the Zeno's Palace while Beerus was distracted.

Goku is greeted by the Grand Minister, who takes him to see Zeno. Goku asks Zeno about the tournament, and Zeno says he forgot. Future Zeno asks what a tournament is, and Zeno, having witnessed the Tournament of Destroyers, says it's really fun, and they both want to see it. Grand Priest says once they figure out the tournament details, he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe. Goku agrees and heads back, only immediately pushed by Beerus for ignoring his warnings. Goku asks Whis to take him to the Sacred World of the Kai, and the three head there and meet Shin, Kibito, and Old Kai, who ask them if there's another crisis going on. Grand Priest soon appears and announces the details for the tournament: on a specified date and time, 10 warriors from each universe will fight in the Tournament of Power.


End file.
